Día de playa
by FourSN
Summary: Todos los shinobis quieren disfrutar de un día de descanso en la playa... a excepción quizas de uno ¿Qué hará Sasuke en este día de mar y arena en el que también es su cumpleaños?
1. Ven

Hacía verdadero calor en Konoha ese 23 de julio. El día en el que intuí que mis sentimientos por él iban incluso más allá de la profunda amistad que nos unía.

-Aaah ¿por qué tiene que hacer tanto calor?, dattebayo.

-Porque es verano. Deja ya de quejarte.

Parecía que Sakura-chan empezaba a estar un poco cansada de mis lamentos.

-Pero es cierto, es insoportable, shannaro

Ambos esperábamos en el pequeño puente acostumbrado a que llegase Kakashi, que como siempre tardaba. No era el único que se retrasaba.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido ese presumido? Como es el favorito del sensei quiere imitarlo.

-No te pongas celoso, Naruto, tú también me gustas mucho, eres un buen alumno.

¡Maldición! El maestro había aparecido detrás de mí envuelto en humo

-¡Kakashi-sensei! Por fin llegas. Y es verdad,dattebayo, es tu preferido, por qué sino le enseñaste solo a él esa técnica.

Sakura-chan y el sensei suspiraron:

-Ya te lo ha explicado mil veces, tú no..., ¡Ahí llega Sasuke-kun!

Era cierto, con las manos en los bolsillos pese al calor, con su típica cara mohína, Sasuke se aproximaba a nosotros. Y como siempre me sucedía cuando él estaba cerca, me sentía muy nervioso, no podía callarme ni estar quieto. Eramos rivales, después de todo.

-Llegas tarde, Teme, hasta Kakashi-sensei ha sido más puntual.

-Cállate, Dobe.

Muy propio de él esa respuesta. Me molestaba que – aunque yo lo intentase- no me siguiera el juego. Odiaba cuando me ignoraba. Y era feliz cuando reñía conmigo, aunque parezca raro.

Sakura intervino, como siempre.Y como siempre a su favor.

-Déjale, Naruto. Buenos días Sasuke-kun.

-Pst.

He de admitir que una parte de mi se sentía aliviado cuando Sasuke no mostraba interés por Sakura-chan, pues ella me gustaba desde que eramos niños pero yo a ella... no. A ella le gustaba -como al resto de las chicas de la academia- Sasuke; y si el Teme hubiese querido podría haberla tenido como novia con injusta facilidad.

-¿Qué misión cumpliremos hoy Kakashi-sensei? De qué clase, ¿A, quizás S?

-Tranquilo Naruto: hoy hace demasiado calor como para lidiar con misiones o contigo. Tengo buenas noticias para vosotros: Los maestros hemos decidido daros hoy un día libre.

-¡Bieeen!-Gritamos al mismo tiempo Sakura-chan y yo cogidos de las manos.

El sensei esperó hasta que nos tranquilizamos para añadir:

-Y no solo eso, hemos programado un día en la playa. Con los gastos a nuestra cuenta, por desgracia. Asíque aprovechad, no creo que esto se repita mucho.

-¡Bieeen!-Gritamos al mismo tiempo y mucho más fuerte Sakura-chan y yo.

Pero alguien tuvo que estropearlo. Él, cómo no. Siempre él. Con esa voz insolente y profunda que cortaba nuestra alegría.

-¡Qué perdida de tiempo más estúpida!

-Sasuke-kun...

Sakura-chan dejó de sonreír desilusionada, y yo me enfadé:

-Teme, ¿no puedes por una vez...?

Kakashi-sensei me interrumpió:

-Nadie está obligado a ir, es un día libre después de todo. Pero yo apostaría a que acudirán todos los alumnos, y desde luego los maestros, quizás incluso os mostremos algun jutsu especial.

Yo me ilusioné con la esperanza de ver esas técnicas a pesar de saber que era una estrategia para que nadie quisiera escaquease, pero supuse que eso no atraería a Sasuke.Y por la cara impasible del bastardo yo hubiese dicho que había acertado.

-En fin, saldremos en una hora. Corred a casa a coger todo lo que necesitéis, nos reuniremos en la puerta de salida de la aldea.

Y así nos separamos del sensei en dirección a nuestros hogares. Por el camino, Sakura-chan no paraba de mirar a Sasuke, esperando que dijera algo. Pero el Teme callaba, como casi siempre.

Llegamos hasta la calle en la que Sakura tenía que separarse para llegar hasta su casa.

-Bien, yo me voy por aquí, os espero dentro de una hora en la salida.

-Allí estaré Sakura-chan.

Le mostré mi mejor sonrisa... ella no me prestó atención. Lo que ella quería saber era que iba a hacer Sasuke. Pero éste reemprendió el camino sin decir nada.

Yo lo seguí, caminando un poco por detrás de él. Lo cierto es que el teme parecía especialmente arisco incluso para ser él-dattebayo , y me pregunté si le sucedería algo. No comprendía como dudaba en ir con nosotros al mar, con el calor que hacía. Aunque él no parecía tan acalorado como yo, me fije. Maldito don perfecto. Al fin nuestros pasos también se separaba, para llegar a mi casa yo tenía que coger el camino de la derecha, y el de la izquierda.

-Sasuke.

Le dije al ver que no tenia intención de pararse para despedirse siquiera. Se dio la vuelta repentinamente y tuve que detenerme para no chocar con él, quedándonos muy cerca el uno del otro. Y que alto era, sobre todo -para mi fastidio- comparado conmigo. Sus ojos negros me miraban con impaciencia, esperando lo que tuviera que contarle.

-Vas a venir verdad, solo te estas haciendo el serio.

-No, no voy a ir, como le he dicho a Kakashi es una perdida de tiempo.

-Solo es un día, dattebayo.

-Para mi cada día cuenta, cada día que pierdo y no aprovecho.

-Eres un exagerado, ¿por qué dices eso?

Ahora Sasuke parecía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, como yo le había visto en otras ocasiones. No me miraba a mí, no parecía hablar conmigo.

-Cada año que pasa y no cumplo con...

Sasuke no terminó lo que estaba diciendo, me volvió a mirar fijamente-esta vez de verdad-y después, simplemente, continúo por su camino.

Cuando salí de mi asombro le grité:

-Tienes que venir, te arrepentirás si no vienes.

No quería que sonase como una súplica, yo también tengo mi orgullo, pero cuando observe como se alejaba por su calle hasta casi perderlo de vista se me escapó bajito de los labios:

-Por favor ven.


	2. Recuerdo ese día

Encontré al fin mi mochila tras un buen rato buscándola por mi desordenada habitación. Metí en ella mi bañador naranja, una pelota que nunca había utilizado, mi monedero con forma de sapito -porque aunque Kakashi había dicho que los maestros invitaban no me fiaba de él, es un tacaño,ttebayo- y salí corriendo pues se me hacía tarde. Llegue sudando a la puerta de la aldea donde ya estaban todos los alumnos y los maestros reunidos esperando a los que nos retrasábamos. Pude distinguir a Kakashi y a Sakura entre la multitud y al acercarme a ellos vi la decepción en la cara de mi amiga, lo que me entristeció a mi también al comprender lo que sucedía:

-¿Sasuke no ha llegado aún,ttebayo?

-No, y cómo tardabas tanto yo creía que os habíais encontrado Sasuke-kun y tú de camino aquí y os estabais peleando como siempre. Ya veo que no es así...

-No creo que venga. Es una pena, me hubiese gustado compartir este día con mis tres alumnos.

Esperamos un rato más hasta que llegó el último rezagado, Choji, al que vimos llegar cargado con una inmensa bolsa. Kiba le preguntó qué llevaba en ella y Shikamaru adelantándose respondió por su compañero: ``Comida, muchísima comida ¿Qué si no?´´, dijo, y todos nos reímos; pero cuando nos pusimos en marcha , saliendo de la aldea y dirigiendo nuestros pasos hacia el mar, yo supe que sin él ese día de vacaciones no sería lo mismo.

El viaje se me hizo muy largo, me aburrí mucho, yo quería llegar cuanto antes:

-Sensei, ya estamos cerca ¿verdad?

-Aún falta un poco Naruto.

Atravesamos un bosque enorme, y aunque me gustaba porque los árboles daban sombra, los maestros nos hicieron ir más despacio pues temían que pudiésemos caer en una emboscada.

-Sensei, así nunca vamos a llegar,ttebayo.

-Es por precaución.

-¡Qué tontería! Nadie va a atacarnos estando tú, Gai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei...

-Nunca se sabe Naruto.

-¿Y cuánto queda para llegar?

-No mucho.

Salimos del bosque y tuvimos que ir por una zona muy seca y polvorienta. Yo tenía sed.

-Sensei, tengo sed y calor, ¿está muy lejos aún el mar?

-Estamos muy cerca, aguanta un poco.

-¿Pero cómo de cerca?

-Naruto, ¿por qué no caminas un rato al lado de tus amigos?

-No, prefiero ir contigo.

-Pfff

Por fin divisamos el mar, pero para ese entonces el sensei ya se había rendido y me llevaba a su espalda con la condición de que no hablase más. Kiba me miraba con envidia y se burlaba de mi, pero yo le sacaba la lengua y me reía de él, que tenia que caminar.

Nada más llegar a la playa me puse el bañador y corrí a disfrutar de las refrescantes olas, que eran tan granes que me empujaban para atrás.

-Una carrera hasta el mar,ttebayo

Los demás siguieron mi ejemplo y enseguida estábamos todos jugando en el agua: Lee intentaba ganarme nadando pero no lo conseguía porque las cejotas se le llenaban de agua y no podía ver por dónde iba. Kiba y yo intentamos zambullir a Choji hasta el fondo pero era demasiado grande y fuerte asique desistimos y nos dedicamos a salpicar a las chicas, hasta que Tenten se enfadó de verdad y nos golpeó para después irse a tomar el sol con el resto de presumidas kunoichis.

Más tarde fuimos a comer a un recinto cercano y los maestros cumplieron su promesa e invitaron a todo. El problema es que yo me había olvidado mi toalla y como nadie me prestó la suya tuve que comer empapado de agua salada, ¡Qué asco,ttebayo!

Después de comer volvimos a la playa. Me fijé en lo guapa que estaba Sakura vestida así, a pesar de que no parecía muy animada.

-Ven a bañarte conmigo Sakura-chan, ya verás que olas tan grandes hay en esa parte.

-No, gracias Naruto, prefiero tomar un rato el sol.

-Bueno, como quieras.

Pasé la tarde buscando cangrejos en la orilla con Choji -aunque yo creo que él lo hacía para comérselos -, competí con Gai-sensei y Lee en varias pruebas de fuerza y resistencia -aunque me ganaron en todas... haciendo trampas por supuesto-, intente sin éxito quitarle la mascara a Kakashi-sensei mientras leía a la sombra su tonto libro de siempre..

-¡Qué raro eres sensei! ¿Por qué llevas también máscara aquí?

-Naruto vete a jugar a otro sitio, dejame leer en paz.

-¿Y la técnica que ibas a enseñarme?

-Asuma la explica mejor, ve con él.

-¡Eh Kakashi! No quieras librarte de él metiéndome a mi en esto.

A ...¿Cómo se llamaba?¡Ah, sí : Shino! A Shino Kiba y yo le cambiamos el bronceador por un bote caducado y como es tan blanco y siempre va tan tapado se quemó enseguida y se puso rojo como un tomate Intentó perseguirnos pero no podía ja ja. También le gastamos bromas a Shikamaru, aprovechando que se había quedado dormido le enterramos con arena todo el cuerpo hasta el cuello y cuando se despertó no se podía mover.

-Naruto, qué molesto eres.

Íbamos también a jugarle alguna a Neji, pero no tenía la suficiente confianza con él y me daba un poco de miedo, la verdad, asique lo dejamos en paz.

Las horas transcurrían y a pesar de todo lo bien que me lo estaba pasando yo sentía que...

Más tarde, cansado de tanto jugar me tumbé en la arena cerca de las chicas, que continuaban tomando sol. Poco a poco terminé quedándome dormido y tuve que soñar con algo angustioso porque me desperté al cabo de un rato sobresaltado. Me levante algo mareado y observe que las chicas no estaban. Ya era bastante tarde y el sol iba a empezar a ocultarse en breve, no faltaba mucho para que volviésemos a Konoha. Camine hacia la orilla para darme un último baño y me crucé con Ino que hablaba muy emocionada con otra chica:

-¿Le has visto?¡Qué guapo está en bañador!, menos mal que al final ha venido.

No supe al principio a que se referían pero poco a poco la idea se abrió paso en mi mente.

Corrí hacia el grupo de chicas que gritaban emocionadas junto a la orilla del mar y... Ahí estaba él,en medio de todas ellas, indiferente a sus ruegos, con su cara de fastidio de siempre.

Me colé entre sus fans y le grité:

-¡Teme! ¿has decidido venir al final?

-¿No es obvio, Dobe?

-No molestes a Sasuke-kun, Naruto

Sakura-chan también estaba entre el coro de chicas que rodeaban eufóricas al Teme, y era raro que no me hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ese momento. Sakura-cha parecía feliz; pero en ese momento ella no tenía interés para mí.

-Te reto a una carrera, haber quién llega nadando más rápido hasta donde está esa roca de allí.

Y comencé a correr hacia el mar sin atreverme a mirar atrás, deseando que él viniese, que aceptase el desafío. Nade todo lo rápido que me era posible aunque mi corazón iba aun más deprisa. Intentaba no pensar en nada hasta que note como algo me rozaba ligeramente, levanté la cabeza y ¡era él!, me adelantaba intentado llegar antes que yo a la pequeña roca que sobresalía del agua. No lo entendía, como podía estar yo tan feliz y emocionado solo con esto, pero así era.

Cuando regresamos a la orilla me di cuenta de que las kunoichis me miraban con odio.

Sasuke fue a secarse con su toalla y yo le acompañé. Al rato se fijó en mí.

-¿Por qué no te secas, Dobe?

-Porque he olvidado mi dichosa toalla,ttebayo.

-Vas a resfriarte, ya esta anocheciendo.

-Es tú culpa, si no hubieras venido tan tarde...

Entonces Sasuke me ofreció su toalla antes de que terminase de hablar.

-Yo... gracias Sasuke.

-Si enfermas el equipo siete no podrá salir a realizar misiones y retrasarás mi progreso.

Eso me molesto mucho, incluso hice un puchero.

-¿Por qué siempre estás con lo mismo? , ¿si tanto tiempo te hago perder por qué has venido, dattebayo?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, empezó a caminar por la orilla, y yo le seguí con curiosidad.

Empezábamos a estar bastante alejados del grupo cuando Sasuke se paró frente a mí, igual que había hecho esa misma mañana.

-Naruto, hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Yo le miré asombrado, no sabía por qué me lo contaba en ese momento.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie? A Sakura-chan le gustaría que...

Sasuke observaba el mar, volvía a tener esa mirada absorta. Pasado un tiempo volvió a hablar.

-Para mi el tiempo pasa en mi contra, cumplir un año más significa... necesito urgentemente...

Y creo – porque hablo muy bajo- que termino diciendo ``poder´´.

Recordé lo que dijo una vez Sasuke, cuando el sensei nos pregunto cual era nuestro sueño, y lo que me dijo aquella vez, cuando me salvo la vida al interponerse entre el ataque de Haku y yo. Y entendí de pronto que este día debía haber sido duro para él, y quise animarlo.

-Teme, aun somos muy jóvenes, deja de preocuparte tanto. Nos haremos más fuertes que nadie, ya verás.

Sasuke simplemente asintió. Una duda surgió de pronto en mi cabeza.

-Entonces ¿Por qué has venido aquí?

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, mirándome.

-No lo sé muy bien, simplemente me puse a andar y...

Yo le devolví la sonrisa

-Lo importante es que has venido, y eso que el camino hasta aquí es largo y peligroso,dattebayo.

-No exageres, Dobe. Solo estoy aquí para evitar que te ahogues, torpe.

-Pero has venido.

Caminamos un rato más, el sol ya se ocultaba naranja por el horizonte. Yo tirité de frío y Sasuke al notarlo pasó su toalla también por mis hombros, quedando ambos cubiertos y muy pegados el uno del otro. Entonces vi algo en la arena, era impresionante. Emocionado agarré a Sasuke de la mano y corrí arrastrándolo para que viniese a verlo conmigo.

-¿Qué haces Usuratoncachi?

-Ja ja ja corre, ven, mira lo que hay ahí.

Era una concha de mar enorme y preciosa, de todos los colores del arco iris. La recogí y se la enseñé a Sasuke.

-Felicidades Teme, este es mi regalo.

-Pfff, quédatela tú.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Para qué quiero yo eso?

Sasuke agarró la concha marina, me la puso encima de la cabeza y se quedó mirándome.

-Demasiados colores, con tus ojos y tu pelo ...

Y el muy bastardo se dio la vuelta.

-Regresemos con los demás, es hora de volver a Konoha.

Alcance a Sasuke y caminé junto a él. Yo le miraba disimuladamente mientras la agradable brisa nos acariciaba.

Supe que algo en mi interior había cambiado y era consciente de que yo no quería estar sin Sasuke ni siquiera un día de playa rodeado de amigos.

Muchos años después aún conservo el recuerdo de ese día. Probablemente Sasuke no recuerde nada de la concha marina, y puede que se ria de manera prepotente si le digo que aún hoy la conservo, pero no me importa, yo quiero al Teme de todas formas.


End file.
